The invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle, with a seat part and a backrest.
The present invention is based on a vehicle seat with a backrest and an active headrest, the vehicle seat comprising a release device and an energy store, during a normal operating situation of the vehicle seat, blocking of the energy store being provided, during an accident a release of the energy store being provided, and by means of the release of the energy store the actuation of the active headrest being provided. Furthermore, the present invention is based on a vehicle seat which is disclosed in the German patent application DE 10 2005 021 482 A1. Reference is expressly made to the disclosure in this patent application which forms the subject-matter of this patent application.
So-called active headrests are generally known. For the actuation thereof, it is known to provide operating devices and/or actuating devices in the lower part of the backrest of a seat provided with such an active headrest.